dia normal
by Road-chan
Summary: conti de "mi lindo desconocido" por que los dias mas geniales comienzan como simples dias normales XD


Hola! A petición de algunos puse la continuación del dic de "mi lindo desconocido" asi que no los entretengo pasen y lean, y, como ya saben, D. Gray-man no me pertenece

Parecía un día normal, el desayuno tranquilo con su padre Mana, ver un rato la televisión, Lénalee llamándolo para ir al centro comercial a dar una vuelta, si, todo indicaba un perfecto sábado normal, claro, si no fuera porque, al ir distraído charlando con la pelinegra había chocado con un chico embarrándole su helado en la camisa

-¡lo siento! ¡lo siento!-se disculpo el albino inclinándose

-tranquilo, solo es helado-le calmo el pelirrojo, allen levanto la mirada al reconocer esa voz, al momento en que vio las hermosas pupilas esmeraldas con las que tanto soñaba su cara se torno roja

-y-yo...p-perdón...y-yo...yo-allen intentaba hablar pero los nervio lo traicionaban y solo lograba tartamudear

-el es Allen y yo soy Lénalee, ambos lamentamos este incidente y te compraremos una camiseta nueva-dijo la chica ayudando a su nervioso amigo

-no es necesario-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-claro que si, si sigues así podrías enfermarte-reclamo Lénalee y camino a una tienda de ropa

-bueno, si insistes-se rindió siguiéndola, Allen también camino sin atreverse a mirarlo, pronto Lénalee escogió una camiseta color rojo y mando al chico a probársela, cuando este se fue a los probadores la chica tomo otra y se la dio a Allen

-ve con el y dale esta-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-pero Lénalee...-

-anda Allen, viene solo y tal vez nunca tengas de nuevo la oportunidad de conocerlo-empujo al albino hasta los probadores de chicos y lo aventó adentro

Allen busco en los cubículos hasta que encontró uno ocupado

-haa...disculpa amigo?-llamo desde afuera

-me llamo lavi ¿qué sucede?-

-Lénalee te envía esta también-aventó la camiseta por arriba

-gracias, tu novia es muy amable-e pelirrojo salió del cubículo y le dio la primera camisa

-ella no es mi novia-murmuro allen desviando la mirada pues el pelirrojo había salido con el torso descubierto y mostrando el hermoso y fuerte cuerpo que poseía

-¿a no?-Lavi sonrió al notar las rápidas miradas que le daba el albino-entonces estas soltero y sin compromisos-Allen asintió y de pronto solo vio como Lavi se acercaba mas a el mirándolo de forma traviesa e insinuante

-pues ya somos dos-soltó con voz seductora colocando dos dedos bajo el mentón del peliblanco, rió un poco al ver como el chico se quedaba tieso y su respiración se cortaba, después simplemente se metió al cubículo a probarse la otra camiseta dejando al pobre Allen a punto de un infarto

salieron de la tienda poco después, y dieron otra vuelta por el centro comercial mirando todo, hasta que Lénalee se despidió dejando a los chicos solos

-y adonde quieres ir Lavi-pregunto Allen ya con mas confianza

-a donde sea-contesto sonriendo-ya se, te repondré tu helado-

los dos caminaron hacia la tienda de helados, Lavi pidió un cono doble para Allen y uno sencillo para el

-oye Allen, tu cara se me hace conocida-comento Lavi tranquilamente comiendo su helado

-aaahh...nos hemos cruzado un par de veces en la parada del parque de centro-le dijo mirando fijamente su helado

-¡ha ya! conque eres el chico lindo que siempre me encontraba ahí-dijo volteando a verlo, las mejillas del albino se tornaron rojas al escuchar la palabra "lindo", cosa que Lavi ya esperaba-te ruborizas muy rápido sabes-

Allen se maldijo mentalmente como era posible que este chico lo pusiera así?

-te has enamorado a primera vista?-el pregunto Allen sin pensar

-si, me ha pasado-sonrió con cierta ternura, Allen lo miro esperando a que le contara, al notarlo Lavi prosiguió-una persona que me llamo la atención inmediatamente, aun en estos momentos me pregunto como puede interesarme tanto si casi no la conozco-

-¿es bonita?-

-no e suna chica si es lo que piensas-le dijo Lavi con seriedad, a Allen le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso

-no?-pregunto ilusionado

-no, específicamente la persona que me gusta...eres tu-A

Allen lo miro y se acerco con lentitud al pelirrojo, rozo sus labios tiernamente finalizando en un beso suave y dulce

-también me gustas-murmuro antes de volver a besarlo Lavi envolvió su cintura con sus brazos apegándolo mas a el, queriendo sentirlo completamente, Allen lo abrazo del cuello profundizando el beso, tímidamente paso su lengua por los labios de lavi para después introducirla en su boca degustando el sabor a helado que tenia esta, se separaron cuando sus pulmones les recordaron que debían respirar, se miraron sonrientes para después tomarse de las manos y continuar caminando

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*fin

¡ya esta! Aishiteru-sama ya no me puedes mandar ninguna maldición XD pero si acepto que me manden reviews jeje háganme feliz en mi cumple siii? *u* déjenme un review y díganme si les pareció bien o no mi fic n.n


End file.
